Holly J And Anya
by w a t e r m e l o n e y e s
Summary: The story of how Holly J and Anya met.  Rated Teen just in case.
1. Kindergarten

PROLOGUE

(Anya's POV)

It was the first day of kindergarten and I was nervous. I bit down on one of my nails and scanned the classroom. There was a girl in a ponytail.  
She was wearing the same sweater I owned. I decided to walk over to her and sit down in the shiney red seat next to hers. She looked at me. I said "Hi. I'm Anya. Whats; your name?"

"Holly J Sinclair. Call me Holly J. But do NOT call me Holly."

"Ok." I was a bit intimidated but she wanted to be this girl's friend. She smiled. As the year went on I learned more about Holly J. She was sweet but can be bratty at times. One time I went to her house and she asked her mom if she had bought the new Barbie doll she wanted. Her mom said no. Holly J's face went red, her eyes filled with tears and She started screaming a kicking. My mom thought it was awkward and decided to take me home. but by the end of kindergarten Holly J and I were best friends.


	2. Holly J's Plan

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going with the timeline that Season 10 is 2010-2011, Season 8 and 9 is 2009-2010. Also if you get who Anastcia Valleri please post in comments who she is.

(Holly J's POV)

I sat down at lunch with Anya. It was one of the last days of fifth grade and I could not wait for school to be over. I said to my best friend Anya "I want to change for middle school."

"Like how?"

"Be more popular. Like my sister. She is the most popular girl at Degrassi. so why aren't I the most popular girl here?"

"I have no idea." Ugh. A typical Anya response. She never had any ideas. Just nice words.

"I want middle school to be different. Here we are losers. Nobody notices us. We might as well be invisible. But I want to be the most popular girl- the one with all the boyfriends, best clothes and glamorous lives. Don't you want that?"

Anya paused for a second. Then she said "Sure, I guess", but her face was doubtful. Then her face lightened up. She said "I have an idea!" Finally.

"Well spill already Anya."

"You just said your older sister is popular. Well whattif you asked her to make us over so we can become popular?" That was a great idea. So obvious. Can't believe slow Anya thought of it before I did. Gosh.

"Oh my god Anya! That's a great idea! I'll talk to her later!"

Anya smiled.

(Anya's POV)

I flopped onto my yellow furry comforter. I flipped off my pink flip flops. They went flying out and hit my stark pink ceiling before softly landing on the soft orange carpet. I closed my eyes. So Holly J wanted to be popular. I didn't really care whether I was popular or not. I just want to be sweet and have people like me because I'm nice. I was what my mom called a "People Pleaser" though I didn't personally find anything wrong with that. As long as other people were happy I was happy. I turned over and opened my night table drawer. I pulled out my thick purple diary and a matching pen. I opened the diary and I wrote

Dear Diary, June 17th, 2004

Today Holly J devised another plan today at lunch. Apperantly we are going to be popular girls at middle school. I don't know why she cares if we're popular or not. I already thought she was popular enough. Though nothing is good enough for Holly J. I guess it helps to be on her good side. In third grade Holly J ripped up Anastacia Valleri's art project becauase Anastacia told Holly J she was a mean and needs to learn how to be nice. I kind of agreed with Anastacia but I didn't want to betray Holly J. After all- we did have some good times together. And she made sure nobody ever was mean to me. Except herself. Though I just hope the power won't go to Holly J's head. She can be so bossy. From what I heard people call Holly J The Wicked Witch (behind her back of course) and me The Good Witch. Like Wizard Of Oz.  
Also today I heard from Rick Joss that Sav Bhandari called me cute! Ew. He's nice but I don't think I like him that way. He's too...friendly, you know?

Bye,  
Anya

I closed my journal and Shoved it into my night table. Then I heard a soft ringing. rrrrinnnnnnggggggggg riiiinnnnnnngggggggggg. I realized it was the phone downstairs. I ran downstairs and clicked the HELLO button.

"Holly J?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Anya. Guess what?"

"What?"

"My sister said yes! She's going to start after school ends. She's going to take us shopping, teach us how to do our hair, how to put on make up, get rid of pimples..."

"That's great!"

"I know! God I'm so excited! I got to go. Bye!"

"Bye." Click. i put the phone back into the holder. 


	3. Mall

**(A/N's Note) Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This is kinda of a boring filler chapter. I promise the next chapter will come quicker and be more interesting. **

* * *

(Holly J's POV)

I sat in the back seat of my mom's Toyota. My sister Heather was in the front with my mother at the driver's seat. I hand-combed through my long Strawberry blonde hair and adjusted my pink Abercrombie and Fitch hand-me-down tank top that used to belong to Heather. We were on the way to my best friend Anya MacPherson's house to pick her up. Heather was going to give them makeovers at the mall. Heather was babbling in her high pitched nasal voice, in the front seat "So Paige said I have an overbite which I _so_ don't. I mean she's just jealous because..." and Heather kept talking while I blanked out.

Soon they were at Anya's house. Anya was waiting at the front steps. I ran out of the car and hugged Anya tightly. Then we ran quickly to my car, giggling. Bored of Heather's talking, I cut her off and said "Mom can we please listen to the radio?" My mom nodded and turned on the radio. I instantly started singing in perfectly (If I do say so myself),

"_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna- _

_way before Nirvana. _

_There was U2 and Blondie._

_And music still on MTV. _

_Her two kids in high school tell her that she's uncool _

_Cuz she's still preoccupied with _

_Nineteen. Nineteen. Nineteen Eighty-Five." _

Anya was singing along to but I made sure to block her voice yet. I wanted to be the one singing and to be heard. This continued throughout Britney Spear's "_Toxic", _Black Eyed Pea's _"Let's Get It Started", _and The Killer's _"Somebody Told Me"._

Finally, we pulled up to the mall. My mom let the three of us out. She shouted, "Heather- Call me when I need to pick you girls up!"

"Okay mom!" Heather was going into ninth grade into the fall and therefore had her own cell phone and was allowed go to the mall without a parent. Heather, who loved taking charge, said "Okay, we're going to go to the food court first and then we will map out where to go from there."

The three of us walked to the food court Heather was in front with Me and Anya closely behind. I was copying Heather's confident walk. We walked to the food court.

We followed Heather to the Salad Bar. Anya said "Can I go to the McDonalds over there? I love the burgers." Heather scoffed. "You see- if you just eat fast food like that you'll gain weight. Salad is health food. You want to be popular right?" Anya simply shurgged. I constructed my salad, making sure to add lots of delicious fruit. I'm not so big on vegetables. Anya was pretty skinny but who knows?

Then we walked over the Wendy's. Heather and I both got Diet cokes (I was going to get a grape soda but noticed her choice and mimicked) while Anya got a lemonade. The three of us sat down in the booth. Heather said "Okay- well all the popular girls shop at Abercrombie, Hollister and Aeropostale. That's a duh. So we all need to go there. Banana Rebuplic and American Eagle is good too. Now Holly J- what would you describe your style as?"

"I like preppy clothes I guess."

"Great. We can also go to J Crew. Now Anya what do you like?"

"Cute...?"

"Oh ok then." Then three of us ate. Heather texted someone named Spinner on her phone. What an odd name. I told Anya this and she just shrugged. Me and her spent the rest of lunch having small talk. After the three of finished our lunch we threw it out. Then Heather led us to the first store. I was excited to go to the first store.

(Anya's POV)

On the way to Abercrombie Holly J kept talking. I barely payed attention. Then Heather, texting while walking, bumped into another girl. She fells backwards onto her butt, almost knocking Holly J over. Both girls looked seriously pissed. The girl who bumped into Heather had two pigtails on both sides of her fiery red hair. The pigtails had multi colored extensions and parts of the hair was crimped and other parts were braided and straightened. The she had a striped black and pink shirt, long black fishnet gloves, red plaid mini, fishnet tights and knee high boots. She had black eyeshadow and purple lipstick. She had multiple piercings. **(A/N: If you know who she is comment). **Heather responded 'Watch where you are going, weirdo!" But the girl simply rolled her eyes and kept walking. I thought she seemed bold.

I pretty much blanked out for the rest of the shopping. I got most of the same clothes Holly J got, just a different color. Soon we had finished going to Abercrombie, Hollister, Aeropostale, Banana Rebuplic, J Crew and more. Our bags were full of clothes.

The three of us sat down on a bench near the enterance. Heather called her mother and asked for her to pick us up. Me and Holly J talked. She said, "We are gonna look so pretty."

"Yeah. Hm-mm. We are."

"Gosh, can you try to sound more enthusistac?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Sounds great."

"Duh! You know- we can probably even get boyfriends. I heard Sav Bhandari has a crush on you. Maybe you can date him!"

"Sure, okay,"

After about ten minutes of that Mrs. Sinclair arrived. Throughout the car ride, Holly J sang while I dazed out, wondering if it was going to really be worth it. Soon I was at my house. I said bye to Holly J and walked to my front door.


End file.
